


Five Times

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Celebrity Even, Coming Out, Frustrated isak, Isak feels unsafe, M/M, One Shot, Paparazzi, crazy fans, crying and slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak is sick of the fame and attention he's getting just because he's dating Even





	Five Times

The first time it happens,  it's three weeks after Even publicly comes out and admits he has a partner. He was tired of all the PR stunts to convince people he's straight.  So he told his manager he's coming out and doesn't really care about her objection anymore.  And Isak knew how much it killed Even to keep part of his identity hidden and stay away from Isak in public so he was incredibly happy for him. 

But it happens when he's walking from the hospital for work. It's about 10pm and he's listening to music as he walks to his car. As he's about to cross the street to hop into it,  he hears a camera clicking. He pulls his headphones out and turns around and sees a man with a huge camera following him,

"Isak, How is it dating world renowned director,  Even?

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"He's into women too, right?"

"Can you leave me alone, Ive had a long day"

"Sorry, just say hi to the fans" Isak awkwardly waves to the camera, gets in the car and speeds off.

.

The second time it happens him and the boys are playing soccer in the park. He has a day off, the sun is out and they're having a good time.

Until, Isak kicks the ball to Magnus who's staring off into the distance,  "Dude, what are you doing?" He calls out to him. 

Magnus jogs over to him,  "Guy is taking pictures of us, of you I think"

Isak looks up and sighs,  "It's paparazzi, just ignore them"

So the boys try to as they continue their game and the guy leaves thankfully.  But not even 20 minutes later, there's someone walking over to him,  squealing asking for a photo.  Then another person. And another. Isak apologizes to his friends as he takes the photos. He doesn't want to be rude and tell them to leave him alone, he doesn't want to create a bad image for Even so he sucks it up. 

.

The third time it's a little much. Isak is out at a club with his friends.  He's a tipsy and feeling good but he has work in the morning and told Even he'll be home to cuddle him to sleep so he heads out the club and is instantly bombarded with cameras. 

He keeps his head down as he walks to his car. The flash makes him feel delirious because he's intoxicated and it seems like a never ending walk, he can't even look up to see where he's at and he stops abruptly and one of the guy hits in the face accidentally with his big ass camera, "Jesus fucking Christ" He curses holding his head.  "Back the fuck up!!" He yells.  "Can I get to my car in peace?" They part a little for him to leave, snapping away. 

"Fucking assholes" He mutters.

When he gets home, he goes upstairs to his bedroom and smiles seeing Even,  "Hi baby"

"Hi, how was --" Even freezes when Isaks hand drops. "Holy shit, you're bleeding. Did you get in a fight?"

"Paparazzi. Hit me in the head"

"Are you serious?"

Isak nods, "It was an accident but yeah"

"Baby,  I'm so sorry. Do I need to get you a bodyguard?" Isak shakes his head,  "It doesn't happen often, I need to go clean this"

"Okay baby,  I love you, I'm sorry."

.

The fourth time is after a press event with Even. They just wrapped up and are getting ready to leave out the backdoor.  They hear chants of Evens. name but it's not as loud as the front.  Evens bodyguard opens the door for them and leads the way,  Even following Isaks hand in his,  to the car picking them up. 

But the screams and papers being shoved in their faces to sign is a lot and suddenly Isak feels someone roughly tugging on his free arm,  sending his light body to the ground. 

"Fuck!" He mutters. Even loses Isaks hand and sees the boy on the ground,  quickly picking him up and rushing into the car.  Isak sighs and buries his face in his hands.

Even rubs his back as the driver heads off, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay,  Even. That fucking hurt, they have no boundaries" 

Even hates himself for this.  Isak didn't have to go through this before he came out. The thing that made him feel free was suffocating Isak and the boy was pushed into the life of fame unwillingly and Even felt completely responsible.

.

The final straw is when Isak is visiting his mom at the mental health center she's been staying at.  He tries to come at least once a week. They always go on walks because she likes to see what new flowers the gardeners planted. He takes her hand and they walk through the center to the entrance,  chatting and catching up when he sees people standing outside, a group of girls.  Even some of them with their parents. It's ridiculous to him that people don't understand when its too much. 

He tells his mom to wait here, walks outside and the girls get giddy, "You guys need to leave"

"Can we take a picture?" Someone asks

"No. I'm sorry but this is completely inappropriate  I'm trying to visit my sick mother and can't even care for her without you guys showing up. And half of you are parents, what the fuck makes you think this is okay? It's fucking awful and an invasion of privacy so can you leave?" 

Some of them start to scatter but one girl takes her phone to take a photo of Isak and for some reason the rudeness of it all throws him off the edge and he knocks the phone out of her hand to the ground, "Are you seriously trying to record me after I asked you to leave ? Get away from here and leave me alone, please. Fuck!!!" He groans and walks back inside to his mom who looks worried. He kisses her cheek and tells her it's fine but they can't see the flowers today.

On the way back home,  Isak decides he's had enough. He doesn't exactly know what it means but he's done.  He gets home and Even is doing some editing on his Mac. Even looks up when Isak walks into his office. 

"Baby, what happened today? I saw stuff online"

"What stuff?"

"people saying you were so rude to them and stuff"

Isak rolls his eyes and sucks his teeth,  "I'm so sick of this Even.  They were outside the fucking center where my mom's at and I went off. It's too fucking much,  I just --" He begins to cry. "I hate this,  I don't want to do this anymore.  I want my life back"

Even wraps Isak in his arms,  "Baby,  come on.  It's okay"

"It's not okay,  Even.  I don't like living like this. Living on the edge not knowing if I'm about to get hurt or my mother because your fans are crazy. "

Even chokes up,  "What do you mean?"

"I can't do this baby."

Tears fill in Evens eyes, "You want to break up?"

"I don't know what else to do" He cries. "This is ruining everything" 

"Don't break up with me because of that,  Isak please. I love you and will stop being in the public eye if that's what it takes".

Isak shakes his head,  "I can't ask you to do that"

"Let me do something,  I will hate myself knowing I just let you go,  baby I'm going to protect you. Please believe me"

Isak nods and wipes his face,  "I don't want to lose this,  Even but--"

"Isak, itll change.  I promise. Okay?"

"Okay".

So Even hires a bodyguard for when Even is not around to protect his boyfriend. Isak feels stupid because who is he to be deserving of a bodyguard, he's not famous. But he realizes how much he's thankful for when paparazzi or Evens fans approach and his bodyguard politely tells them he's not taking photos today.

Things smooth over. He feels safe. Even makes a public announcement that just because he agrees to the celebrity and fame life does not mean the people in his life has. And if they really love and support him, they will leave his boyfriend alone. He tells them they can bother him as much as they want but he crosses the line at his boyfriend and loved ones. And things die down afterwards . There's an occasionally camera flash and people will run into him when he's out and he has no problem taking photos then but he's not bombarded as usual. He feels safe, Even assures him he wants nothing more than to make sure Isak feels loved by him and his fans and he finally does. 


End file.
